jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Community guidelines
Questions? Ask in the Community Forum. It's good for each community to work out and set general guidelines for how they work together. This gives a base-line for expected behavior in that community. There are some common guidelines, such as being polite or not vandalizing articles, that are standard on most sites, but a community may want to add in specific points that fit their project and its contributors. Many of the common guidelines are similar to those found in any community, whether it's offline or online, a social club, gaming guild, or sports team. They are often not all meant to be hard and fast rules, but provide guiding principles for community growth and sustainability. We strongly encourage communities to create their own specific guidelines and rules that fit their community and topic, but you're welcome to copy the examples below, or link to the Community Central Guidelines as a starting point for your community: 'Basic guidelines' Jump right in! Don't be afraid to get started. Anyone is free to edit here except i.p. users, so simply click edit and get started! Note that some pages are locked, so ask a admin to unlock it to edit it. Collaboration is key. Wikis are based on the idea that the crowd, collectively, has a greater sum of knowledge than just one individual. That means collaborating with others is the key to creating a successful community. Collaboration means you work together to build, design and make decisions. No one person owns or rules a community site. Rather, it is built, supported and owned by all participating community members. Practice open-mindedness & assume good faith. Since sites are open to edit by anyone, users of all skill levels and opinions are welcome to participate. We assume that most people who work on a wiki are trying to help it, not hurt it. If this weren't true, a project would be doomed from the beginning. If you think there is a problem, it's best to ask the user about the issue first, then take any additional steps if need be. Be nice. Being friendly and nice goes a long way, no matter where you are. Say hello to others, provide help where you can, and ask others if you need assistance. Simply being nice can greatly impact the growth and success of a community Welcome new users. Everyone has to start somewhere, so if you meet a new user who by accident made an improper edit, be nice! It's better to help explain what they did wrong, so they can learn from you, than to leave them a mean message. Remember back to when you were new, and how far friendly advice can go. Spread the word! A community is only as strong as all of its members. The more it has, the stronger (and more successful), it will become. So invite your friends, family, schoolmates and others who may be interested. Spread the word on Facebook, Twitter, forums, blogs on the same topic or any place where people who are interested may hang out. A good way to attract users is to print out invites with links to the site. Ask for help. If you are confused or need help, just ask! There is a lot of help all around you on FANDOM, including our help pages, Central forums, local admins and moderators, and staff. No question is too small for this wiki! Don't plagiarize content. If you are bringing content to FANDOM ,or taking it from here (or to another site), please remember to cite the authors properly. Don't assume that everything on the Internet is open for the taking, because it's not. Make sure you have permission to use something before you copy it, and follow the rules for attribution when you do reuse. Everyone likes credit for their hard work! Don't use the wiki to spam your own links. Wikis are a great place to build content on a specific topic, not a place to spam links to your latest product or to post non-relevant material. Spam will be removed, so please don't add it to begin with. Don't feed the trolls. This means that every time you respond to those who try to ruin your work, you are giving them what they want : Attention. The more you do that, the more they will be back for more. It's best to be calm, and limit contact with vandals. The less attention they get, the more likely they are to move on. Don't play games with the vandals, as this makes it more fun for them. Don't make personal attacks. Don't make it personal, or post personal information. Wikis are meant to be a place to collaborate with others on topics that excite you. Pages meant just as an attack on someone will be removed. This includes content posted in articles and messages to other users. Always remember that online communities still involve real people. Even though you are online, this is still a community made up of real people. Mean comments, aggressive behavior, and vandalism all affect real people. If you wouldn't say it in person, please don't say it here. If it breaks the Terms of Use, please don't say it at all. Never forget to have fun! Our community sites are places to have fun, meet new people, and learn more about your favorite topics. There is serious work to be done, but you should always remember to enjoy what you are doing! 'User Policies' ⦁ All editors are equal— All editors, regardless of status and position, are treated equally and have equal input in a discussion. However, Moderators, and Admins should be respected for their decisions. ⦁ Assume good faith— Unless it is obvious vandalism, always assume that a user is trying to be helpful, not disruptive. But if it obvious vandalism, please report it to a Moderator or Admin.   ⦁ Behavior— Be considerate, not combative. Avoid offensive language or insults. How ⦁ Disruptive editing — Even good faith edits can be carried out in a disruptive manner. Editing should be done in accordance with policy. ⦁ Vandalism— Edits designed to degrade an article's quality or harass other users will not be tolerated. ⦁ Plagiarism— Simply copying material from other sites is not acceptable practice. Page and File Policies ⦁ Scope— Any official media related to the Jurassic Park franchise gets covered on this wiki. We do not allow pages on other topics such as, The land before time, or Carnosaur. ⦁ Canon— Addressing the franchise's inconsistencies and how to approach them. ⦁ Referencing— With such a diverse franchise to draw from, proper referencing of information is vital and one of the cornerstones of Parkpedia. ⦁ Page titles— Pages are named as they are in the franchise. If the article is about a character, simply title the page with the character's first (if given) and last name. ⦁ Images— Images included on the wiki should be limited to film captures, in-game screenshots, trailers and behind the scenes images. Real-world pictures are rarely relevant for articles. ⦁ Trivia sections— Trivia sections should be of appropriate length and relevance concerning the subject of the wiki. ⦁ Weapon pages— This wiki covers the Jurassic Park franchise. Therefore, users should refrain from focusing on real-world firearms, and/or other weapons. ⦁ Categories— Categories help keep this wiki organized. So try to add necessary categories to pages. Also please do not make categories which are unnecessary, like, "Dinosaurs that start with the letter A". ⦁ Spoilers— The wiki is an encyclopedia, and as such, certain information contained in articles might spoil plot points. Read at your own risk. We are not responsible if a article spoils what you have not seen, or known. ⦁ Disambiguation— When a term can refer to more than one article, disambiguation links or pages should be created. Community Policies ⦁ User pages— Your user page is yours to do with as you wish, but must abide by Parkpedia's behavior policy. ⦁ Talk pages— Talk pages are there to be used to post news, thoughts, theories, and anything related to JP, or prehistoric matters. ⦁ Blogs— Blog posts are great for sharing your personal thoughts in an informal manner. ⦁ Administrators— Certain members have extra tools to help keep this wiki running smoothly, and can intervene in disputes or vandalism attacks. ⦁ Disciplinary— Administrators are empowered to take action against repeatedly disruptive/abusive users. ⦁ Don't delete discussions— Do not remove discussion from a talk page unless it is blatant vandalism. This policy applies to user talk pages as well. See also * FANDOM's Terms of Use * The Community Central Guidelines Further Help and Feedback * Browse and search other help pages at Help:Contents * Check Fandom Community Central for sources of further help and support * Check Contacting Fandom for how to report any errors or unclear steps in this article * Learn how to use Fandom in Fandom University: short how-to videos for all levels of experience NOTE: The policy that follows is a older, non used version: